reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Aylee
Aylee ' was one of the Ladies-in-Waiting and a close friend of Queen Mary, along with Lady Kenna, Lady Lola and Greer of Kinross. Her family owns the lower half os Scotland, and she is possibly the most educated among them, as well as speaks several languages, including Latin. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Fated Personality Lady Aylee is soft spoken and a little shy. However she is extremely smart and very well educated. Early Life Lady Aylee was raised an only child with two parents in the lower half of Scotland. Her family was very well off and sent her to live in France is service of their Queen, Aylee's childhood friend. Season 1 * 'Pilot Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court arrive to greet the Scottish Queen and her Ladies-in-Waiting. Aylee arrives first in her own carriage and greets Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, and Greer of Kinross who all arrived right before her. All fourare admiring their greeting from the French Court when Queen Mary arrives. They all join together in a big group hug, not having been together in years. Mary sees the King of France and asked if the woman beside him is Catherine. Kenna informed her that she is actually Diane de Poitiers, the Kings official mistress, and beside him is his favourite son Sebastian. Just then Queen Catherine arrives and makes a statement by standing in front of the king and his mistress. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the grass to meet Mary where she stands. They exchange hellos and Marry sheepishly talks on, loosing her composure. Then Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Mary is resting in her bedroom chambers while Aylee and the girls are given instructions on what their duties are to their Queen and what is to be expected of them at all times. Once they are free, Ayless suggest the explore the castle. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone is celebrating at the wedding reception of Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Mary greets people, with Aylee when Colin brings her a glass of wine, they both cheer and drink. Then all the girls dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Later that night at the bedding ceremony, Elizabeth and Philip are both getting undressed in front of specially selected members of the Churc. Aylee and the girls decide to spy of the event, wanting to know what they will be in for on their wedding nights, and Aylee uncomfortable. They decided they've watch enough and before it's over they all run off in separate directions. Mary informs her them that Colin MacPhail attempted to rape her the night before. Everyone is unsure how to react, and Lola is upset. Mary decided she wants to talk to Colin herself. Lola tells them she was able to talk to him, and says someone with power forced him to try and rape his Queen. After a meetings with the French Royals, Mary informs then that Colin has already been beheaded. Lola blames Mary for what happened. Mary tried to calm her, and promises to protect them as they are all still friends. None of the girl’s answer and they all stay quiet after that, none of them looking at each other. Mary leaves, upset. * Snakes in the Garden It's early morning and Sara D'Piro announces Aylee, Kenna and Greer to Mary Stuart, who ushers them all outside to let Lola stay asleep. In the hallways the girls talk about the previous night events. The king and Queen told Mary is was an English plot, and Aylee reminds everyone that Colin told Lola that someone at court forced him to poison Mary's drink and latter attack her in her chambers. Mary has to figure out who’ agents her marriage to Francis besides the English. In the throne room Queen Catherine and King Henry are talking about their 2nd son future wife. A young French noble his own age who's family has lots of money and are loyal. Mary and her ladies-in-waiting have already arrived. Prince Francis is order to go to show respect, to the young Lady Madeleine who will be traveling ship to meet with her new fiancé. Mary suggests she comes along too, and Catherine tries to them convince Henry otherwise and Henry laughs and thinks Mary going is a fine idea and sends them all on their way. Later that night at court Mary is surrounded by her Ladies-in-waiting when she sees the dashing English envoy Simon Westbrook so she leaves to introduce herself. The next day Catherine and Henry inform Mary about the runaway Colin. Claiming that he was working with the English, and that is why she was attacked by him. Mary then request since Colin is her subject that he be brought to her once he is been found. Outside at a picnic for newly engaged couple, Mary leaves the girls to talk with Francis and Kenna asks who he’s talking to and Greer tell her whomever he likes. * Kissed Mary Stuart and her ladies are down by the river discussing boys. Kenna says that boys their own age are too slow so they should all date men. Greer confesses she's never kissed anyone and Aylee seems to stay silent, as does Lola. Greer piped back up about someone she may get the chance to kiss, even hits at marriage. He's from Portugal, in the son of a king but a bastard so can more or less, do as he pleases. They are interrupted by Sara who informed Mary her uncle is in her chambers waiting for her. Later that day, Mary talks to Aylee about her situation with Tomås, unsure how to break the news to Greer. It is a good deal for Scotland, but she's notsure how Francis will take it. Mary may never end up marrying Francis, and there is still no date for their wedding. And Scotland needs help soon. That evening at the dance everyone is dolled up and enjoying themselves. Aylee watches Francis tries to talk to Mary again but she is annoyed with him and goes to sit the girls. Henry calls on Nostradamus in public and asks him what he's always whispering in his wife's ear. Catherine blows off the situation and comes over to sit beside her husband. Henry encourages Nostradamus to tell the fortune of Mary and her ladies. Nostradamus walks over to their table and asks them all to pick a card from the deck and have their questions ready. Lola asks if she will ever love again, and Nostradamus says yes, he tells Mary she will meet life with grace, he tells Greer she will fall in love with someone with a white mark, and then tells Aylee will never return to Scotland. This shakes and hurts Aylee deeply. Not long after, Ayle and the girls watch Mary dance with Francis. only to be interupted by Tomås, where he preformes a much more suductive dance. Greer seems upset after it's over and leaves. Notes * Aylee is fluent in Italian. Historical Notes * Historically, her name, as well as the names of the other ladies-in-waiting of Queen Mary, was known to also be Mary. This led to them being called the Four Marys. * Lady Aylee is most closely based on Mary Seton of the Four Marys. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Scottish Category:Deceased Category:Noble